1. Field
This disclosure relates to an aerogel, a composition for preparing an aerogel, and a method of making the aerogel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a mesoporous material having a nanometer-sized three-dimensional mesh structure. Because the aerogel has desirable adiabatic and sound absorption properties, the aerogel may be applied to a diverse variety of technologies. In particular, an aerogel may be usefully applied to a cooling device, such as a refrigerator or a freezer, and may be used as an adiabatic material in aerospace applications and for building construction.
Aerogels may be categorized as an inorganic aerogel or an organic aerogel according to the material of the aerogel. An example of an inorganic aerogel is a silica aerogel. An organic aerogel includes an organic linking group therein, and thus is more flexible than an inorganic aerogel.